To Catch a Killer
by Rookmoon
Summary: Sayu wants to help her father with the Kira investigation. How far will she go when he refuses her? I don't own the picture. Feel free to read and review, they make me happy.
1. Brother Complex

I don't own deathnote or anything else I may mention, unless I decide to put some OCs in somewhere.

* * *

Sayu lay in her bed. Her father was still at work, and her mom was getting more stressed. He had come home every once in a while, but he still had to work. The job of a cop was a hard one. Sayu wanted to help, but there is no way he would let his innocent little girl help with such dangerous work. Instead he always asked her brother.

Light.

They all thought Sayu was stupid. Some ditz of a girl who can't even manage to do her homework on her own, let alone handle herself in the 'real world'. If Light and her father thought of her that way, she would do anything to keep it like that. It's better for them to think she couldn't handle herself than know what she can do. After all, innocence is the best cover.

Sayu rolled onto her back and sighed. She laced her fingers behind her head. _How the hell am I supposed to help and play ditz at the same time?_ No matter how much she thought, she couldn't come up with a good answer. In the end she decided to ask her father if the chance arose. Her father had always responded well to the direct approach. heheh. The Director, responding to the direct approach.

Sayu giggled at her bad joke as her mother called her and Light to the table for dinner. They were about to start eating when their father walked in the door.

Sayu just about tackled him and he ruffled her long black hair affectionately. He greeted the rest of the family, and sat down at the plate left for him. The conversation was immediately turned to work. Light was always asking about work. Dad told them about a tough case that involved a killer, but they were stumped. Light asked if he could help. Dad refused, saying it was too dangerous. If he wouldn't let Light help, Sayu saw no way he would let her help either. She saw no point in trying, but if the chance arose, she would ask.

After dinner, Light grabbed a bag on potato chips and stalked up to his 'man cave' as Sayu liked to call it.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating all those potato chips, Light," Sayu called after her brother. He ignored her, and locked the door behind him. _W_ _hat is he always doing in there anyway. He couldn't be studying, that would turn his brain to mush._

She had decided to watch some singer on T.V. before going to bed. No matter how she tried, her thoughts kept wandering back to the Kira case. Sayu desperately wanted to help, but the question that plagued her was how.

 _Oh, well. I guess I could help, but I have a character to play._ She thought to herself.

 _Heh, seems I'm not the only one._ She thought as she walked past Lights room and saw a faint glow underneath the door.

It seems big brother Light was hiding something, too.


	2. Daddy's Girl

I finally did it.

I asked my father about the Kira case. I told him that I wanted to help, that I would try my best. He said 'no'. He told me not to worry. He would catch Kira, even if it kills him. That's what I'm afraid of.

"Okay, daddy." Smile. He pays my head.

"Goodnight. Go to sleep, you still have school in the morning." Turn. Go to room. Lock door. Cry. He might die. Lay in bed. Thing is, I can't sleep. Not tonight.

I still have school in the morning.

LINE BREAK

Light has joined dad on the task force. More people have died. People go missing. Dad and Light spend all their time at the task force headquarters these days. When he's home, Light locks himself in his room.

I need to find out what is going on. I take a glass from the counter, press it to his door. Nothing. I return the cup to the kitchen. My ear is pressed to the door again. Still nothing.

In the morning, I asked Light if I could help. He told me to stay in school. I asked dad. He said pretty much the same thing. Damn, why are those two so stubborn. I guess I have to get it from somewhere.

I go into my room, a flame at my desk tells me someone was here. A note was left on the smooth wood. I stuffed it into a spot on my lamp, then get ready for bed. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow. My eyes open, and a glance at my alarm clock tells me it's now 3:27. Nothing good happens at the in the morning. I turn on the lamp and retrieve the note. It's nothing special really, just a request to call someone. Underneath the number is a date to call, or a set of conditions. There isn't a name. There is also a bit saying to keep the note secret and hidden. Speaking of, I should find a new hiding spot.


	3. Secrets and Lies

Did you know Light talks in his sleep? Funny huh, to think the top scholar in all of japan talks while completely unconscious. His head also happens to be right above the vent, so I and the rest of the house can hear exactly what he is saying. The only reason I know this is because I woke up at like three in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep, but I was too tired to turn on the light and actually do something. I happened to hear him say something about killing a guy named L... whatever that means. I kind of feel bad for this L character. It must be pretty sad to want to be killed by an oblivious idiot who doesn't even know his own family. All he does is 'study' in his room with his door locked these days.

I think he might be writing porn in a special notebook, or his diary. I saw him with one the other day... It could also be a kill list for when he makes it big. If he makes it big. That's a pretty big IF.

"So, Light," I say around a bite of eggs, "Who is this L?" I whisper.

He freezes and glares at me."How do you know about him." Something in him snapped. It looked like he really wanted to kill me, and I didn't like it one bit. I would go as far as to say it scared me shitless. I'd be lying through my teeth if I said it didn't.

"I-I saw it on the news," I said, "I wanted to hear your thoughts on the guy." No way I'm telling him that he talks in his sleep, he would tape his mouth shut every night.

"Good." My brother relaxes, "I think he is trying to catch someone way out of his reach." After that admittedly sub-par comment, we fell into silence until he stalked up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

LINE BREAK

"You're early," No greeting, strait to the point. I like this guy already. Even though his voice is scrambled... If it even is a he. The voice asks me what happened. The note said to call by the day written, unless I need to call sooner.

"It's my brother, Light." I breathe. "Something is wrong with him." My voice is calm. Too calm. I definitely do not feel calm.

"Why don't you ask your father, or your mother?"

"Tch, those two would never believe their precious Light could do anything remotely wrong, let alone scary." I let sarcasm and disdain drip from my voice. I don't get a chance to say stuff like this often.

"Alright then, Sayu Yagami, I will help you."

"Might I ask the name" and gender " of my savior?"

"You may call me Near," the voice said, "but you may never refer to me as that in your home or in public."

"Fine. What can I do then?"


	4. Talking To Strangers

Sayu walks out of her home, on her way to school. Near had instructed me to follow her, and talk to her if she is alone. Otherwise, I am to follow her until I get a chance to talk to her alone. That would be such a pain. Oh well, I can't exactly say no to Near. By the looks of it I wouldn't have to wait long to have a little chat anyways.

She walked into an alley. I follow closely, out of sight. I suppose she was taking a short cut.

"Sayu."

The girl whips around. Her hair sprays out behind her. "Who are you? What the fuck do you want?" Wow. Demanding little thing, aren't you. Why would he want me to look after her anyway? I step out of the shadows. "My name is Sarah, Sarah Ashburn. I was sent to retrieve you."

"By who?" Her eyebrow is raised, she seems tougher than she had inside her house, but not my much.

"Near." The young girls eyes widened. Of coarse she had heard his name before, I was there when he had told it to her. That's good. Less explaining I have to do. He was the one to leave the note in her room. He can be a sneaky little thing when he wants to be. Now that I think of it, it's a wonder she didn't call the number right when she found the note. "Lets walk." No response. How cute, she's shocked.

Somehow, from the alley, she managed to get me to spill all I know about the guy. She didn't ask about his appearance though, she can get that shock when she meets him. I saw him often enough, I guess, but I still knew next to nothing about him. Oh well, not my place to get to know the boss man/detective guy. I do know he likes toys.

* * *

I listened to Sarah talk, rambling on about anything she could remember about Near. She had explained that he is pretty introverted, and likes toys. The part I found interesting was when she mentioned that he was the top successor to the man known as 'L'. She also said he was a detective around my own age. She had no information on L when I asked, other than he is currently the best detective in the world, but I guess I could ask Near more about him later... If I ever run into him. Sarah had also said that Near was dead set on proving himself to his superior.

We have walked for a while, I wonder where we're going. "You'll meet the others soon." Then Sarah is silent. What is she talking about, others?

She must have seen the confusion on my face. Her only response was 'follow me'.

I think it would be safe to say I have never been so confused in my life. Are there other american agents here?

I followed the brunette agent through the last alley before standing in front of the large french doors of an extravagant hotel.

We walked through the lobby, and I pull my jaw from the floor. Sarah smirked at me as I marveled at the extravagance. I noticed she had begun to move toward the elevator. Standing in the elevator, I noticed that the elevator matched the lobby matched the floor upstairs. Classy elevator music played softly, but all I could hear was a song about trouble... 'With a Capital T' if I remember correctly. I danced to the tune in my head, and I noticed Sarah staring. Her eyes widened a bit when she knew I caught her in the act. There was too much white and gold here. Gold banisters lead to the rooms, and I want to puke. It's too much for me right now. Typical. The rich detective rents an entire floor of a hotel... or, he owns the entire hotel. Either way this person is set for life.

Why he would want little ol' me here, of all places, has me completely stumped. Sarah strode down the hall. I followed her like a shadow, sticking out like a sore thumb.

* * *

I watched as my charge began twitching, then dancing on the elevator. It was creeping closer to the floor Near had rented when she caught me staring at her.

"What?" She continues dancing, sounding accusatory. I shrugged and let her continued dancing in the elevator. Less than a minute later the elevator dings, and the door opens.

Sayu openly gaped at the floor. It was every bit as luxurious as the lobby. I have to say, for a recluse, Near does have good taste. I smirked as the young girl sputtered. She pulled herself together, and continued down the hall, following me like a small uneasy shadow.

I stopped and opened the fifth door on the left, room 375. The room, as usual, was dark. Anything could be lurking behind that curtain of black.

"Come in, or STAY OUT! Just close the fucking door."

* * *

I jumped like a frightened cat at the sound of a voice coming from the dark room. Peering inside, I saw Sarah walk in like she owned the place. That girl has some serious confidence going on. I followed after her. The door closed and I worked around, hair flying in all directions to find a boy who looked like he was about my age. The clack of a keyboard pulled my attention to a small bright screen. A mess of black bones around in front of it.

My eyes adjusted to the dim room. The boy I saw earlier startled me. He was wearing something similar to white pajamas, but I couldn't be sure. His hair, also white, was sticking out in odd curls all over his head. His skin was stark white. I had heard of albinos, but I had never seen one before... I wonder where he's from. He approached me, hands twisting a bunch of hair around his thin fingers. _I wonder if he does that out of habit?_ The hand that wasn't twisting hair grasped my own, and he turned my Palm to face him. I really want to touch his hair. It's it as soft as it looks?

He stared at my hand for a moment. "You're very lucky... aren't you?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I went with, "how do you figure that?"

"It's nearly five o'clock and you're phone has yet to ring."

"My family probably thinks I'm out with some friends, I guess."

He looked past my head for a moment.

"Rachel, do you have the item I requested?"

The black mop moved, and the owner of said mop stood. It was a woman.

"Of coarse I do, Near."

 _So this is Near._

"Yes, I am Near." Shit I must have said that out loud.

The woman turned to me. "My name is Rachel Jackson, call me Rachel."

Someone else joined Rachel, "Sammuel, call me Sam." I took his hand, and he shook it. He ignored my confused expression. He and Rachel looked exactly alike. They both wore horn rimmed glasses, and had black messy hair. He winked. "We're twins. If you hadn't noticed." A large smile plastered on his face.

Near caught my attention again. "I'm sure you have many questions," his voice sounded monotonous, "I could try to answer them if you would like."

"Why is everyone so young?" Apparently, they were about as shocked as I was at what had come out of my mouth.

"I find that people who are younger think differently than older people, so I try to find more young people to help me than older people." Near said, "The age of the group present also helps with any undercover work they may need to do."

The next question seemed to be what they expected, "Why me?"

Sarah answered that one, "You happen to be rather close to a person of interest in a current investigation."

"Who is it?"

"Your brother, Light Yagami."

My eyes widened. So Light was tangled in all this somehow. Is that why he snapped at me earlier? "If you notice anything out of the ordinary, we would appreciate it if you could let us know."

"Okay." Is it me, or do I completely stand out here?

* * *

AN: I know the first chapters were short, the rest are longer. I do plan on writing most of this from Sayu's point of view. If there is anything you would like to tell me, feel free to review, or PM me.


	5. Pieces of A Puzzle

"Ah, Sayu," I said, "In case anything drastic happens, we are having your schedule changed to include training for self-defense. It will take the place of Gym." She looked confused. "To avoid suspicion."

"Oh, okay Near." She smiled before dropping it completely. "Man, there goes gym with my friends." She muttered... Did she know we could still hear her?

"Sarah, please take Sayu home. It is getting late."

She took one last look around the room before leaving with Sarah. I pulled out a deck of cards. Stacking them carefully, I made a house of sorts. When I finished I placed a puppet atop the house of cards. It was a boy with a raccoon mask, and a devious smirk pulled across his small wax face. Written in red ink on the figures chest is the name 'Kira'.

I stare at the cards for a moment before gently blowing on the base of the stack. The house crumbles and the Kira figure fell. That is exactly what I want. I want Kira, and his house of deception and lies to crumble beneath his feet, by either my or L's hand.

Now I just need to figure out how to make that happen.

* * *

I was returned home, just as Near ordered. _So that was Near._ I walked up the sidewalk to the door. _He's definitely_ _not what I expected._ Sarah said her goodbyes, and assured me they would be in touch. She also told me she would change my schedule to fit the needs of the SPK, whatever that is, and tell me where my lessens are to take place. I was also told not to join any martial arts clubs for the sake of cover.

I walked up to Light's room and tried the door. Locked. Typical. I whined for him to let me in. After a minute he swung the door open.

"What do you want, Sayu?"

 _Tch, well someone's grouchy today._ "I need help with my homework." My brother relaxed. Heh, someones hiding something. Not as clever as we think we are, huh 'Mister Smarty-Pants'.

"What subject?"

"Japanese Literature. For some reason my teacher wants us to try translating into English, and I don't get it." No trace of any lie, thank god I got used to this early on... Wait, is it a lie if the assignment is due next week? "Do you mind if I borrow your bookshelf? I don't have the right book."

"Sure. Go ahead." He flops onto his bed. "Let me know if you need any help. English can be confusing at first." oh, I forgot he has English classes. No idea why though.

I walk over to the bookshelf and pick a random book on the bottom of the shelf. A glance at Light tells me that his eyes are closed. I pull it out. The binding is a case, that's brilliant Light! You clever bastard. There are a few porn mags hidden inside. An idea pops into my head. Oh, this is going to be fun. I put the fake book back, noting the title, I grab what I was looking for in the first place. A stack of dictionaries and a thesaurus is dragged into my room. Thinking of my plan, I smile. Lucky me I have some money saved up, but it's worth spending to see the look on his face.

Note to self: go to the bookstore later.


	6. To Gay or Not To Gay

AN: I have nothing against Gay people. I just thought this would be kind of funny. Please don't be offended by my strange jokes.

* * *

I could almost taste his embarrassment. Let me tell you, it was amazing. Watch your back Light, Sayu's home.~

I walked through the door after stuffing the plastic bag into my backpack. "I'm HOME!~" No response. Oh, well, more fun for me. I thought up a great joke on the way home, I'll just tell it to Sarah later.

I had to move quickly, no one could ever tell when Light would be home. It wasn't often that she felt like this. It had been a long time since she felt so… playful.

The last time this had happened, Light had helped me gag the desert. Unfortunately, it was also a family reunion, so anyone who tried the chocolate buns ended up with a custard roll instead. I had been grounded for two weeks. Light got away without so much as a slap on the wrist.

I shook myself of the delicious memory and crept toward my brother's bookshelf. A relieved sigh escaped my lips. Thank god it's still here.

I carefully replace the false book, and snicker off to my room. I swing my door half closed and fling myself onto my bed.

It wasn't long before I grew bored with my little joke. Light might not be home for hours. He had spent so long at their father's work. Whenever he was home, he was huddled in his room like a hermit. He should get out more. He could shrivel up and die, and we would be none the wiser.

I pull out my pile of homework, and spread the blasted papers over the bed.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, I look up. The stairs groan under someone's weight. I look over in time to see Light trudge into his room looking tired, as he often did these days. No one could really tell how he would act, but it usually involved calm, collected, and in his room. Sometimes I would walk past and hear Light talking to someone. I would usually think nothing of it. Crazy people talk to themselves all the time.

Anywho, Light's door swings closed, and my foot twitches. It's this thing I do when I something fun is about to happen. I can't stay still. Mom hates this little tick, but I can't exactly change it.

"Sayu?!" Light's voice is coated in anger. Great. I look up in time to see him lunge for my room. I leap off the bed, and slam the door shut. It doesn't close all the way. Light's foot bars it from the latch that would keep me from his wrath. I look through the small gap, and see black. Light had pressed his face against the crack. I jump away, and the door flies open.

"I-I didn't d-do anything!" I whimper. My brother stalks toward me, and I whimper. "Please, don't kill me!"

His eyes flash, and I look away. Light leaps onto my bed, and I squeal. He crushes me to his chest, and thanks me.

Wait. What?

My eyes go wide, and Light shakes me around like a rag doll. What?


	7. The Notebook, and America

Near had changed hotels again. He had done it a couple of times now, and this one was just as impressive as the last. It had blue walls and silver accents. It seemed like a place Near would pick to hide. Sayu didn't take long to look around as she approached the room.

It was just as stiff and dark as ever, but there was a little more light than usual. Maybe he turned the brightness up on the monitors.

Sayu stepped inside, and was tackled by Rachel and Sam. The usual enthusiasm of the twins was doubled. Near must have told them about the snack bar.

"Sayu~!" The girl in question was squished further as the twins tightened their grip. Her breath was nearly forced from her lungs.

"Okay, guys." Sayu gasped, "That's enough."

They let her go and looked at her with ridiculous matching grins. She couldn't help but snicker at the pair. They each grabbed a hand, and pulled Sayu from her spot on the floor. She almost fell again, but managed to keep her balance.

Sarah was speaking to Near, who was stacking another tower of dice on the floor. Sayu didn't hear what was said, as the quiet conversation stopped completely.

Sayu and the twins closed the door, and walked toward the reclusive pair. Sayu was handed a sealed envelope. She looked at Sarah for confirmation. Seeing a sharp nod, Sayu ripped the envelope open, and a folded paper, and a ticket fell out.

Sayu snatched them from the ground and gave them a good once over. One was a transfer request application, and the other, a plane ticket to America. Wait, why America?

"What's all this?"

"An application to transfer to a high school in America." Near explained. "We're moving."

The albino sighed, seeing Sayu's confused face. "Kira is gaining influence here in Japan, so we are moving out of his reach. L is also in the area. It would be best if we spread out a bit."

Sayu scowled, "Since when is halfway across the world considered 'spreading out a bit' ?"

LINE BREAK

I just about slammed my forehead into my palm. I settled for an irritable look instead.

"You already have all the paperwork, so I'm guessing I'm going to have to tell my parents." Or maybe you were nice and did that for me?

"We have sent letters of recommendation to a prestigious private institution. They should give us the desired response." Sarah completely ignored my question.

"And if they don't?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"If that fails, we have a much, um, simpler plan." Sarah takes a seat on a rolling chair, "Oh, yes. When you get home, only pack the bare essentials." Her face looked the same way her voice sounded. Cool and detached. That didn't stop me from being crushed by a wave of anxiety.

If they are planning something drastic, there is nothing I can do. Fuck.

I guess I could use a fresh start. I wish I could stay.

I thought of a few outcomes. You know, the pros and cons of leaving the only place I've ever called home. I didn't reach any definite conclusion. Should I try to stay, or should I go. These people will get what they want one way or another, and it's not like anyone would miss me that much. I might as well give it a try.

LINE BREAK

Shit. I'm late. I tried to close the door as quietly as possible. I flinched as the door clicked shut. I looked around. Light was at the table, watching the news drone on about 'Kira'. Light was muttering to himself.

"Ryuk, shut up." He hissed, "Sayu could walk in any moment. I need to finish these names before that happens." I looked over his shoulder from behind the couch. A black composition notebook lay carefully in his lap. I couldn't see what he was writing.

Curse you and your tiny handwriting, Light. He looked behind him, and I ducked just in time. Then he looked behind the couch. Rats. I slid into my 'cover', and stretched on the ground. This other me fit like a second skin. It was there whenever I could possibly need it.

Light sent me a curt greeting, and faced the screen again. I smiled, and giggled a reply. I dropped my bag in front of the stairs and, ignoring his comment on said bag, flounced into the kitchen for a snack.

You're such a clever girl, Sayu~!

With a cup of yogurt, and my favorite spoon, I smile at my brother from the stairs. I walked up the stairs, and plopped onto my bed. Sometimes being publicly immature has it's high points.

Not to long after, I finish the creamy yogurt. The empty container sat on my nightstand for me to take care of tomorrow.

I was almost asleep, but one question tugged at my mind. It wasn't my brother's sanity, as usual, but

"Who the hell is Ryuk?" I whispered.

I groaned and flopped onto my pillow, and pulled the comforter over my haphazardly sprawled form. I fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
